


Like Father, Like Son

by icecreamlism



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, He's smol, Killer Alexander, Killer Philip, Laurens is...?, M/M, Philip hates the Eackers, Philip is 14, don't mad at me, he is a cinnamonroll, im in love with this au, philip's pov, who could actually kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamlism/pseuds/icecreamlism
Summary: My name is PhilipI am a murderer(inspired from blow us all away but philip gets revenge)





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with killer AU. And I love it when Philip is a pure evil boi. <3

 

~~~~My name is Philip.  
I am a Hamilton with pride.  
My mother left me when I was nine.

Yo, I’m Philip. Just let that rhyme slide, let me tell my story (with my pops) instead! I live with my dad, Alexander Hamilton, we are family. And you know what? He’s a totally cool serial killer! But not everyone would understand how its cool, including my mom, Eliza. She was a very perfect woman in the world I’ve ever known, sadly she found out dad kill people the day after my 9th birthday.

Things went crazy and mom broke up with dad, asking me to left with her because dad was insane. Uh-oh, but little does she know that- I know about dad’s secret habit for a long time and I LIKE IT.

That’s why she left us both. I tried to make her stay, and I failed, She left. Gladly, my dad took me out before the cops were coming to our house, they’d see a few bodies in the basement. Why most people don’t understand how beautiful they come when they’re dead? Of course, they never found themselves dead.

But anyway I found dad was on a wanted poster, for murdering and kidnapping. Even though I was full hearted when I followed him to a car, but I knew mom never blame me about that, she’d blame dad about me, she said he brainwashed me and that made me kinda sad.

We moved from New York into South Carolina, where I didn’t see any wanted poster of my dad. We bought a little house in a quiet uptown, my dad was selling drugs to afford it yet he always told me doing nothing with drugs. When we had enough money at the moment, he stopped. And then our hobby is made someone dead out of town until we ran out of money, I’d be a good boy at home while my father was going out somewhere and came back with money. I knew he shouldn’t work in a light, someone might remembered him.

2 years later, uncle John Lauren’s walked into our lives.

He is a really sweet new neighbor with a gentle smile and cute outfits. He must be younger than dad for few years, but with all of that I can smell a dominance from him.(And his face is surprisingly like mine! But we’re not relate.) My instinct never went wrong, when I heard dad moan his name one late night after we went for some father-son fun. I’m not stupid to not know what’s going on, but I don’t give much care because I like Laurens!

Uncle Laurens comes to our house few days a week. Everytime he comes he has a stuff to drop. This is another reason why I like him more and more.

3 years past and we still connected because he’s my dad new boyfriend. (Pops didn’t officially tell me that but I’m sure it is.) and of course Laurens doesn’t know what we do, it’s a secret that we better keep.

"Hi ya, Philip.” He smiled, raising the plastic box with a big chinese alphabet on it. "I bring you and your dad some noodles, hope you guys like chinese food.”

"I like whatever you bring, daddy!” I replied happily, left my own paper drawing and ran to hug him, my real dad came down the stairs, look tired. He has had a writing habit recently that made him sleep late every night, I would call it a ‘ _killing diary’_.

"Pip, what did we talk about calling Laurens ‘Daddy’?”

"But you call him _Daddy_ too, Pops.”

"Philip!” Oh, my father’s face is flushed. I pouted a little with I-know-what’s-going-on-here look.

"Ok, I’m sorry pops. Come in uncle Laurens! I’m starving because dad was busy writing something.”

"Philip….” My dad sighed.

"I’m just telling the truth.”

"Hey, let’s just eat dinner together, shall we?” I swear Laurens’s smile can light up the whole world! But pops say mine is more shining. I don’t know.

"Yeah, c’mon.” My dad answered, then we all go to the dinner table.

"How’s the school, Philip?” Laurens asked me, I shook my head for answer.

"I don’t like it very well. There was a boy, George Eacker, He said bad things about pops.” I told him as I rolled the noodles into my mouth. “Do you have someone that you hate, uncle Laurens?”

“Sort of, yeah, that dickhead’s name is Charles Lee.”

“Language!”

“Sorry, babe.” Laurens winked at dad and I smiled more. But actually uncle Laurens was still so kind even when he just said a curse word.

“Tell me about him!”

“Wait when you grow up, Philip.” Laurens laughed and pat my head, but I’m really curious about it.

"I’m 14 now!”

"Still a kid,” my father said after listening for so long.

I felt like a loser even in my own home. Even my pops thinks I’m a kid. Fine! I’m a kid who’s a murderer with him. I’m a very helpful helper!

"Are there something you want, Philip?” Laurens changed the subject and I pouted again, but smile with "I’d find it for you, your 15th birthday is next month, right?” sentence.

"Yeah! There’s a toy store in town, I’d like anything in there. Oh, and pops wants some new quill in an ink store, but it was so expensive and the owner is the Eackers. I HATE them!”

"Nah, Philip, we can get a quill somewhere.” My father shrugged, Laurens said nothing and continue eat his noodles.

I sense something, but not sure what it is.

\---

Since that conversation, Laurens didn’t come to our house, I assumed he was busy and I was busy with school too for a week, so I asked pops about going to have some fun together. He agreed, so we went on our second-handed mini van and drove out around midnight.

Today’s Friday, I don’t have to go to school tomorrow and I’ve finished my basic literature homework. (I always got A in this subject when it comes to writing childly poem, just sayin’) So I can plan who I wanted, how to kill, weapons, myself. I like knifes, it causes a lot of blood. I wanna show you plenty blood drawings from when I was younger, they’re still at home.

We were nearly out of town before I heard a sound pew! from somewhere around here, I’m too curious to let go.

"Pops! Did you hear that? It sounds like-..”

"A gun silencer.. let’s take a look.”

Pops parked our van near the path before we went to where we heard the sound. I don’t want to admit but I feel safe when my father holds my hand. I know he’s ready to protect me no matter what.

"I’m kinda sure that sounds came from around here..”

"Look! That was Eacker’s ink store, the window was broken. Ha!” I whispered and snorted quietly before ran to the broken window.

Our sight were good in the dark, I saw a blood on a grey floor and-- George Eacker’s father body was drowning in it. I’m sure my both eyes are widen now.

"Gosh, someone killed Mr.Eacker! That’s awesome!”

"Hey, I saw someone. c’mere Pip.” Pops pulled my arm to hide behind him, I saw something, or someone, coming this way. I grabbed my father’s shirt tight but still trying to look.

And guess what I saw?

"Alexander! What are you doing here?”

Uncle Laurens.

With a gun silencer and a bag in his hand. Oh yeah my uncle Laurens is a burglar! But he looked so stressed when he saw us.

"We’re...going out of town,” My dad answered. "That guy, did you kill him?”

"I...I….”

"Please tell me yes.”

"Yes, yes.. I sneaked in to get you a new quill you want, but he found me..”

"I love you.”

And then they _KISSED_. Ugh. I’d be covering my both eyes here….but peek a little. They’re so hot, I can tell the temperature is higher around here.

Not so long before they broke the kiss and uncle Laurens finally noticed my exist.

"You brought Philip?! I’m sorry.”

"No, I like it. You killed him! That was cool. The kiss was cool too, though.” I whispered happily, pulling his hand back to the van with my father. "C’mon! Let we show you something.”

"Why you guys aren’t mad at me?” Laurens asked as walked after me, I smiled, searching something in a backseat.

"We’re going to tell you then.” I grabbed a wanted poster of my father and handed it to Laurens.

"Murdering and….kidnapping?”

"That meant me, but I really want to be with my dad.” I explained with innocent eyes. "I like hurting souls like my father. My mom mad at me. But, she’s a wonderful woman.”

"And that’s why we weren’t mad at you. You should be mad at us..” My pops said quietly and Laurens just- pulled me to a hug, and kissed his boyfriend again.

"I won’t. I love you two..a lot.” He whispered.

"We love you too, uncle Laurens.” I giggled, smiling wide. "Let’s go to play with us,” and hug him again.

"Play…?”

"You’ll see.”

  
The unlucky victim tonight is a homeless we tricked him that we’d take him to a diner, but end at a big deserted house. I know nobody would hear, so I used a gun, imagine that was George Eacker’s face. Because I’M SO HAPPY THAT HIS FATHER DIED. FUCK THIS.

**Bang!**

I inhaled, saying my favorite poem.

"My name is Philip.”

**Bang!**

"I’m a murderer.”

**Bang! Bang!**

"My mom’s Eliza Schuyler, you’ve ever heard of her?”

**Bang!**

And it took nearly 2 minutes for my poem to end. But that poor homeless, his life was end since my third fired..

_Oops, sorry._

I knew this is bad, but like my father, I can’t stop, I’m addict to it. And now there are three of us, running away together. Pops, Laurens and I. He’s a part of my family and everyone who said something bad about my two fathers.

I never let it slide.

 

(Oh, and that man Charles Lee, I googled his name and found he was murdered. My Laurens is the best partner of my father's life! ♡)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> #kxzfic


End file.
